<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poppins and Pan by mixedup_musings (rewriting_westeros)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486934">Poppins and Pan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewriting_westeros/pseuds/mixedup_musings'>mixedup_musings (rewriting_westeros)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Hook - Fandom, Disney - All Media Types, Mary Poppins (Movies), Peter Pan - Fandom, disney heroes and villains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Captain Hook - Freeform, Changing Stories, Changing what you know, Disney Movies, Disney References, Disney Songs, Disney remix, Disney villains - Freeform, Heroes and Villains, London, Los Angeles, Mary Poppins - Freeform, Modern Setting, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Peter Pan - Freeform, Pirate Ships, tinker bell - Freeform, what if</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewriting_westeros/pseuds/mixedup_musings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mary Poppins was Peter Pan's nanny?<br/>Imagine the adventures they could have!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bert &amp; Mary Poppins, Captain Hook &amp; Peter Pan, Peter Pan &amp; Mary Poppins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poppins and Pan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an Alternate Universe, Modern Day uniting of Mary Poppins and Peter Pan.  As you know, I do not own these characters or their original stories.  This is written just for fun and entertainment and I have no rights to anything except any original characters or the story I have created (if I am even allowed that).</p><p>This is intended to be a multi-chapter story.  While I have written other fan-fictions (under a different name), this is the first Disney fan-fiction - I hope to come up with more!  While Peter and Mary are the main characters in this story, there are many others who they meet along the way on their adventures - some familiar, some new.  While some of this is canon, there will be some definite changes and who knows where this lead - perhaps somewhere, somehow, someone finds love.</p><p>This is 100% appropriate for all ages.</p><p>My dream is to be a published author so...while I love writing for fun, this is good practice because the more you write, the better you become.  Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think, especially if you'd like to read more of this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was crystal clear. A few stars twinkled and the full moon brightened the deep blue sky. It was deep, and so dark that as Peter stared out his window, he couldn’t tell whether it was dusk sky blue or ocean blue. He didn’t care if it was sea or sky as long as it wasn’t his house at 3030 London Lane in Los Angeles, California.</p><p>Peter jumped off the window seat with his wooden sword in hand and leapt up onto his custom pirate ship bed. Although he was only 7, that bed was big enough for a king! His father had it custom made at his studio/workshop. Peter was never invited to visit this ‘studio/workshop’. ‘It’s no place for a boy!’ His father would shout. ‘Do you want to lose a hand and wear a hook for fingers the rest of your life?’ He would ask. His father was a confusing man. Sometimes he could be fun and playful; he’d ruffle Peter’s sandy colored hair and hold him up high in the air and make him fly. Other times, he would just fuss and walk right past Peter like he forgot he even had a son. Then he’d look down at Peter and ask “when will you grow up and stop needing so much attention? You’re almost 8! Go somewhere else and play! Go...play with your sword, and zip line across your room or something!”</p><p>Grow up. Go play. Alone.</p><p>Peter didn’t think he really NEEDED attention. It was just that this big house got lonely so much of the time. With dad always working or out of town, it was a bit quiet, so Peter took it upon himself to give it some life with his games and adventures. He was alone so much that he would slip away when his father was gone and no one seemed to notice.</p><p>Peter climbed the mast of his pirate ship bed and as he slid down the custom 15-foot slide to the plush blue carpet below, the door to his room flew open.</p><p>“Peter!” His father’s voice was strong and stern. He didn’t sound ready to play games, but he didn’t sound angry. He just sounded so business like.</p><p>Suddenly the 7-year-old popped out at the bottom of the slide and greeted him with a smile and porcupine hair. “Here I am, dad!” Peter happily announced.</p><p>“How are you always so cheery?” His father mumbled.</p><p>Peter blinked up at him; his blue eyes sparkling, “I love the new slide you made for me. Do you want to try it?”</p><p>“No, I don’t want to try it. Do I look like I have time to play?”</p><p>“No sir. You look all cleaned up. You have a business meeting tonight?”</p><p>“No. Well, sort of. It’s a...well, it’s a da...yes. I have a meeting. Of sorts. Now look, there is someone I want you to meet. Her name is Mary and she is coming to live here to look after you.”</p><p>“<em>Another</em> nanny? I don’t need looking after. I’m an adventurer. I can take care of myself!” Peter insisted, looking up at his father.</p><p>“I will agree to you looking after yourself when your room doesn’t look like a category 5 hit it and you can cook your own meals. Until then...this is Mary. Mary, Peter. I will see you tomorrow. Behave yourself, do you hear?” Peter’s dad raised his eyebrows.</p><p>Peter just grinned and ran off to the window box seat and stood waiting for his father to leave.</p><p>“Thank you, Mary, I trust you will get this,” he gestured to Peter and the room, “under control.” Patrick Pan shut the heavy oak door behind him and disappeared.</p><p>Mary walked over closer and said, “Well Peter, it’s certainly a pleasure to finally meet you.”</p><p>Peter looked at the beautiful woman before him with her raven-black hair, rosy cheeks, and ocean blue eyes. That black trench coat thing was a bit much, and the hat was was tacky, but he smiled. He held out his sword ready to fight. “On guard!” He yelled at her, and took his fighting stance.</p><p>“Excuse me?!”</p><p>“On. Guard.” Peter said looking down at Mary, still ready to spar.</p><p>“Certainly not! I do not fight and if I did, I don’t have a sword in the first place.”</p><p>Peter laughed out loud at that, “of course you do!” He leapt from the window box and snatched Mary’s umbrella. He held it out like he was holding a sword. “You see! It’s a perfect long sword for battle!”</p><p>“I beg your pardon!” He heard a voice come from the umbrella and gasped, his eyes opened wide, he through the black umbrella to Mary and scattered to the top of the mast on his enormous pirate ship bed.</p><p>“Whatever is the matter with you Peter?” Mary looked at the panting child as though he were absolutely ridiculous.</p><p>“Me? You! Your umbrella spoke to me!”</p><p>“Oh, did it?”</p><p>“You heard it! The bird on the end - he spoke!”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“He did!”</p><p>“I think you’ve had a long day. Little boys who sneak off to cemeteries alone need to have consequences.”</p><p>“I didn’t sneak.” Peter said sweetly. “I said I wanted to go and my father didn’t want to come. It’s the 1st of June and we had to go. We always go. AND...I’ve never had a consequence. What is a consequence?”</p><p>“Are you kidding?” Mary asked, looking up at Peter.</p><p>“Nope.” He said with an emphasis on the ‘p’.</p><p>“It’s the price you pay for doing something wrong.”</p><p>“Oh, my father manages the money. He will pay.”</p><p>“No! That’s not how this goes. A consequence is a punishment. Like...no dessert after supper or no sword play or having your cell phone turned off.”</p><p>“Oh! No, I’ve never had a consequence before. I’ve never had a cell phone either. I’m probably the only 7-year-old in all of California without a cell phone. Dad says it will make me soft and boring.”</p><p>“Well then, that’s the first right thing I’ve heard from your father since I’ve met him.”</p><p>Peter tilted his head and looked at Mary. She said, “Well, come down here and we will clean this mess.”</p><p>“What mess?”</p><p>“I hope you’re joking.” She glared.</p><p>Peter laughed so hard that he was bent over holding his stomach. “I’m not coming down there to clean. Come and get me!”</p><p>“I can get you down if I really want to. Don’t test me.” Mary said sternly.</p><p>“Cleaning isn’t fun. If I put everything away, I will never find it again. And if I do, I will just have put it all out again and it will just become a boring cycle cutting into my playtime. I am not coming down as long as you continue to use the ‘c’-word.” Peter turned his head away and looked at the ceiling in an attempt to ignore Mary.</p><p>“The ‘c’-word? What is the ‘c’-word?”</p><p>Peter clicked his tongue against the roof of mouth and rolled his eyes. He looked at Mary matter-of-factly and said, “CLEAN!”</p><p>“You’re coming down.”</p><p>“What’s your full name?”</p><p>“Mary Poppins.”</p><p>“Okay Mary Poppins…if you can get me down,” he sat on the edge of the loft with his feet hanging and folded his arms across his chest, “I’ll clean my room…this…category 5, as dad calls it. What’s a category 5 anyway?”</p><p>“A major hurricane.”</p><p>Peter laughed and then suddenly stopped, “I can see how he could think that!”</p><p>Mary looked at Peter and this time, it was her turn to roll her eyes. She thought, <em>enough of this! </em>A second later, Peter was floating up off the edge of the loft and hovering in mid-air.</p><p>“What are you doing? Put me down! Wait! No, don’t put me down! I’m flying! I am really flying!”</p><p>After a few somersaults, Peter landed safely on the plush blue carpet. He sat looking up at Mary and smiled but then he frowned.</p><p>“Do it again!”</p><p>“Absolutely not. It’s time to tidy up.”</p><p>Peter scoffed. “You want me to tidy up? After <em>that</em>?”</p><p>“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about. Spit spot.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Spit. Spot.”</p><p>Peter shrugged looking at Mary wordlessly asking what that meant. She answered, “it means, get up and move yourself into doing what I say, and if you want to continue on with your ‘adventures’…you will.”</p><p>Peter, exasperated by now, flopped flat on his back and laid on the floor for a moment. “FINE!” He stood up and looked around the room before finally saying, “I don’t even know where to start.”</p><p>“At the beginning.”</p><p>Peter sighed and placed his hands on his hips, “and where might that be?”</p><p>“With the fun.”</p><p>“Now <em>you</em> must be joking. There is no fun in cle…the ‘c’-word.”</p><p>“You find the fun…aaaand snap! The job’s a game!” Mary snapped her fingers and began to sing a song. At first, Peter looked at her unapprovingly, then suddenly his books flew around the room and were placed neatly on the shelves where they belonged. He stood wide-eyed and said, “this is not happening.”</p><p>Mary continued to sing and suddenly the gold coins that were just scattered across the floor, now hovered in midair. Peter ran through them collecting them all and as Mary sang, he put the coins in their jars and lined them on the shelves. When he was done with that, he chased the 4-foot stuffed alligator around the room as it ran around and snapped its jaws. When he caught him, he put him in his rightful place next to the pirate ship bed. Within minutes, the once disaster area looked like an empty ocean. He could see the deep blue carpet that his ship rested on. “That was incredible!” He said with true excitement in his voice.</p><p>Mary looked at Peter with a slight smile. “It’s time for a bath.”</p><p>“Let’s clean up again!”</p><p>“Bath.”</p><p>“Awe! Hey…what’s in this bag! This is weird.” Peter said picking up the bag and turning it over, feeling the rough texture.</p><p>“It is not weird. That’s a very unique bag indeed.”</p><p>“A tad on the tacky side, if you ask me. What is this made of any way?”</p><p>“I didn’t ask. Carpet.”</p><p>“You have a bag made out of <em>carpet?</em> What’s in there?”</p><p>“Bath!”</p><p>“Come on! I cleaned this whole room!”</p><p>“You said the ‘c’-word!”</p><p>Peter grinned. “It seems I did, Mary Poppins. It would seem I did.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!  I cannot wait to hear what you thought of this first chapter.  I am looking forward to writing the next one soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>